


The Flower Gardern

by Lacedlavender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird people Au, F/M, Fantasy setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacedlavender/pseuds/Lacedlavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has alway's seen the two boy's Ray and Michael , but having large green wings and pointing upward might not cut it for the mighty Mogar .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Gardern

Your name is Gavin Free and currently from the clouds you are watching one Ray Narvaez jr. tend to some roses in the flower garden as he awaits the mighty Mogar , or just Michael. You have watched the two interact a lot since you were young always wanting to go and make friends , but you have these two large irish green and camo green hues of feathers coming from your back. In other words wings , you are part of a part bird (?) race that live above humans in places the clouds make impossible to see. The bird thing is what you are told but wings come in so many colours and such your wings tend not to look like a birds.

_But_

Today is the day , you are going to finally go and make friends with the two lads below. You watch as Ray's black cape swishes behind him as he turns to greet his friend . You are terrified , you don't even know how to go about talking to the two. But you promised Dan you would finally man up and talk to the two . ' _Here goes nothing , it's fine , you'll be toppers_ ' You say to yourself as you glide down metres behind Michael and you see Ray's eyes widen behind his glasses ''Oh....uh M-Michael you , uh , might want to turn round'' He barely gets out of his mouths as Michael turns round and you decide to talk.

''Hello there my names Gavin!'' You say grin spread on your face and - ' _oh no Michael looks like he's going to skin me alive_ '

''What the fuck are you and where the _fuck_ did you come from'' Michael says , sword pointed at you. You point up to the clouds then say ''I'm Gavin , the wings are real yes and uh I come in peace ?''

''Michael , I don't think you really need to-''

''He's got fucking wings Ray , green feathery things protruding from his god damned back ! We are _so_ taking him to Ryan.''

''No way , Ryan will probably try name him the new Edgar . Look at him , he's harmless and look at his ickle grin Michael. There's no way he's going to try hurt us'' Ray gives you a thumbs up and a grin as you see Michael's sword lowered but not sheathed. You grin wearily and throw your hands up in surrender relaxing your wings as well.

''Oh dude your wings are fucking _awesome_ , your like a birdman oh my god.''

''Ray shut up you dork , look shit sorry , Gavin was it ?, For my cautiousness but it's not everyday some bird man flies down behind you.''

''It's fine ! But uh , you're not _really_ going to stab me now are you ?''

''No I'm not , but shit , are those wings for real ?'' 

You smirk and move them a little before flying upward so you can hover about half  a metre off the ground. You love the look of awe in there faces it makes you smirk even more.

''Well hey birdman Gavin , the names Ray . You need roses I'm your guy , and that's Michael , the mighty Mogar and we work for achievement hunter's and I want to touch your wing please.'' He says all in one breath

You laugh , it was so easy , all you had to do was say hello. And boy are you glad you did , you extend a wing toward the two as Ray bounces a little and runs a few fingers over the tip of your wing , Michael soon doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry , I just really needed some new multi-chapter rayvin so y'know why not write my own silly little story . I won't promise smut because I cannot write it O e O


End file.
